GizmotheMogwai17 Episodes Complete Season Five
Description Another volume of episodes created by Gizmo, a gremlin with a twisted sense of humor. This collection contains over 5 hours of hilarious new content as well as bonus features by the dozen. Information Rating:TV-14-V Language:English (although the characters rarely ever speak) Bonus features:HTFF Trivia, Deleted Scenes, The Making of Season 5, Season 6 Promo, two fake movie trailers starring Nutty (one is a Willy Wonka type thing, the other is a horror movie parody) Episodes Fake Up Break Up - In the season premiere, Cuddles overhears a conversation between Giggles over Skype and believes she's breaking up with him (Note:Don't worry, shippers. It ends up being a misunderstanding) Plenty of Petunia - Petunia gets cloned by a scientific experiment gone wrong Cubrats - A parody of Rugrats, featuring the baby characters at Cub's daycare Nutty Goes Nuts - After being told he has a seriously unhealthy addiction, Nutty tries to go a whole week without candy. Mother's Day - Giggles and Josh compete over who can give their mom the best mother's day gift Squirrel of Steel - The origin story of Splendid is revealed. Leave it to Beaver - Toothy reveals that he used to be a 90s child star Baaaad Girl - After hearing that the majority of boys like bad girls, Lammy changes her personality completely Spacey Stacey - Stacy's sci-fi fanfiction catches the eye of local film director, Stevie Zoidberg (an obvious parody of Stephen Spielberg) Mooseman - Lumpy becomes convinced that he is the inspiration for the latest comic book hero Grand Theft Otter - Russell's car gets stolen and he attempts to track down the criminal who took it Attack of the 50 Foot Tall Chipmunk - Giggles grows to giant size and ends up picking a fight with a Godzilla-type monster I Love Lucy - Lucy Clover receives an email from a secret admirer Todd's World - Todd plays the game Rollercoaster Tycoon to simulate being in charge of something Captain Planet - Giggles makes an anti-pollution PSA to teach young children about the importance of protecting the environment. But thanks to a sarcastic stranger that saw her commercial, her PSA spawns the latest memetic catchphrase Sniffles vs. the Lost Planet - Sniffles tries to track down the person who decided Pluto was no longer a planet Even Stranger Things - A parody of the TV show Stranger Things in which one of Josh's Dungeons and Dragons figures comes to life and unfortunately........it's the Demogorgon. Bunny Buddies - In this adorable episode, we are introduced to Cuddles's little sister Tails from the Crypt - At a bonfire, Stacy tells a scary story called Idle Tails ''which is an apocryphal, highly exaggerated version of the day she lost her tail. The Never Ending Gory - A full length parody of the cult classic film, ''The Neverending Story King of the Dill - Mr. Pickles gets jealous after meeting another talking pickle. The Fight for Flight - Splendid loses his ability to fly Little Tree Friends - A parody of the old Little Rascals shorts Grocery Gore - Stacy accidentally leaves Genesis and Beauty at the grocery store Come At Me Doe - Daphne unknowingly picks a fight with Ryu from Street Fighter after accidentally getting a chocolate stain on his shirt Every Rose Has It's Thorn - In a parody of The Wild Thornberries, Rose befriends an unusually smart monkey The Purrfect Vacation - When Giggles leaves for vacation, we find out how her cat Mittens keeps herself entertained without her owner......the results with shock you Night of the Living Ted - Genesis's teddy bear comes to life in a mashup between Seth MacFarlane's Ted and Night of the Living Dead Like a Boss Baby - After saying his first word, Cub becomes the coolest baby in town. The Pig Bang Theory - A parody of The Big Bang Theory featuring Truffles Cheese Zits - Cheesy gets a bad case of acne Rubix, the Wonder Square - A retro 80s toy comes to life and solves mysteries around Happy Tree Town (this episode is heavily inspired by the long forgotten 80s cartoon show, Rubik the Amazing Cube) When Carrots Attack - Toxic waste causes Cuddles's carrot to become an evil monster Ice Cream Man - Sorcery brings a man made out of ice cream to life Closet Dwellers - The monsters in Cub's closet try to take things up a notch after he discovers their existence Raiders of the Magical Garden - A crossover parody between Raiders of the Lost Ark and the 70s kid show, The Magical Garden What's Up Doc? - Cuddles becomes a doctor For Splits and Giggles - Giggles has trouble memorizing her mom's banana split recipe and has to remember it before Petunia's birthday party in 2 hours Nuppet Takes Manhattan - Nuppet and Quist tour around some of the world's largest cities Let a Sleeping Dog Rhyme - Double A has a rap battle with video game character, PaRappa the Rapper Flaky's Fears - As a nod to the popular Childhood Trauma trend on YouTube, Flaky lists off the many things that scared her when she was a child (some of which are extremely silly) Petunia and Giggles:Friends For Never - Giggles and Petunia get into a fight and stop being friends, now it's up to Josh to help get them back together Time of the Great Pumpkin - A pumpkin monster attacks the town Petunia's Crappie Day - A strange magic spell turns Petunia into a goldfish Bogey Nights - Bogey invades Cuddles' dreams and his friends have to enter his subconscious to stop the monster (this episode is similar to Remy from Lilo and Stitch:The Series and Dreamscaperers from Gravity Falls) Montage - While Handy and Petunia are building a house, a stranger with a Jamaican accent helps speed things up The Dungeoneers - Giggles joins Josh's Dungeons and Dragons team, but has no idea how the game is actually played causing everyone to like her version better E.T. Go Home - Flaky is convinced that she saw a UFO Stacilicous - Stacy invites the newest hip slang term The Onion Ring - A parody of The Ring Powerpuff Squirrels - Three female squirrels team up to defeat Buddhist Monkey's newest arch nemesis, Jojo Mojo Just Kitten Around - Giggles' cat becomes pregnant with a litter of kittens Early Bird Catches the Worm - A brand new character named Early Bird attempts to catch the world's largest worm........which is actually a boa constrictor (Fun fact:Early Bird is a character Gizmo came up with when he was a little kid) Dump in the Night - The second Bump in the Night crossover in which Bumpy returns to Happy Tree Town for revenge My Name is Early Bird - After a near death experience, Early Bird tries to make up for all the sins he's committed over the years (parody of My Name is Earl) Whoo Are You? - This season finale, introduces a new character of an unusual species......Derrick the Owlbear. DVD Cover The cover shows Giggles and Cuddles talking a selfie and Giggles is ironically giving her rabbit friend the bunny ears symbol with her hands. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise